POPGOES Arcade
POPGOES Arcade is an interactive teaser to POPGOES. It was released on April Fools Day 2016. Description :"In POPGOES ARCADE, you play as a child. You’re not going to be killed by a mysterious man, you’re not going to be stuffed into a suit or given a mask to wear in purgatory. No. Today, you’re just going to play a damn game on a top-of-the-line Popgoes Pizzeria arcade machine. You’re going to play Weasel World. Your favourite. :But Weasel World feels… strange today. It plays the same, it looks the same, it... smells the same... But there’s just something wrong about it. And with your little hand at the joystick, you WILL find out what that something is. Until your parents come to pick you up, of course." ''- summary of POPGOES Arcade'' Plot In Weasel World, Popgoes the Weasel goes on a mission to help other garden animals and take back this world from the King Cultivate. In order to do that, he needs to pass through three zones, the garden, the forest and the castle, defeating Kings' followers and buying upgrades from the other Popgoes Animatronics. When King Cultivate is defeated, he calls Popgoes evil and claims, that without Kings' help, they will all starve. When exploring the world, the player can notice a mysterious, glitched object. When the player passes through an invisible entrance to the top of the castle area, they will be able to encounter the glitch, notice a couple of flashing images and get the white key to enter the House area. After entering the house, the player can notice two white characters, one of them saying "Look Dad" with Toy Bonnie's mask on their head. If the player goes through the invisible entrance to the left from the house area, they will pass through the empty areas from the FNaF3 minigames, and meet the mysterious glitch at the end. If it's encountered, a battle with "Bonnie" will start, but after an attack, the game will stop, and the Blackrabbit's hand will come out from the arcade machine, crashing the game. After restarting the game and going back to this area, the glitch will be gone. Lore implications Before POPGOES was released, POPGOES Arcade as a teaser game was hinting at the backstory of Bonnie Glade. The game is showing the moment before her death, when she put on Toy Bonnie's mask on her head in front of her father, causing a PTSD attack. A bloody axe is shown multiple times, as an easter egg, and as a part of the glitch, suggesting the murder weapon. Bonnie sprite is showing chopped human body parts, drawing a parallel between Bonnie's death and Blackrabbit's body parts. The game was also showing a connection between the Purple Man and the Glade's family with a purple car easter egg, it was later revealed that Simon Fitzgerald was Fritz' brother. To reach the secret ending, the player had to go through all the FNaF3 minigames except for the Glitch Bonnie's minigame, suggesting that the area with the glitch is referring to that minigame. Gameplay In POPGOES Arcade, you're a kid, one of the customers of The Popgoes Pizzeria, playing "Weasel World" on one of the arcade machines. Weasel World is an RPG game, where you play as Popgoes the Weasel, set on a mission to defeat King Cultivate and take back the garden. To complete his goal, Popgoes has to defeat other animals, collect pennies and gather keys to unlock gates. To defeat stronger enemies, the player has to spend gathered pennies on upgrades in the shops run by Sara, Saffron, Blake and Stone. Except for the bosses, the battles work on random encounters. The battle mechanics give the player an ability to Attack, Heal and Run. Heal action fully restores Popgoes' health, however, it requires a one-use healing item that can be bought in a shop. After each fight, Popgoes' health is fully restored. The maximum possible amount of power-ups to have is 9 Attack, 9 Heal items and 1000 Health, however, the necessary amount of Health to defeat the final boss is around 40-60 HP with maxed Attack and a few Heal items. The game progress is not being saved automatically, and the player needs to use one of the 3D Printers located in every main area near the shop. When Popgoes loses a battle, all the progress after the last use of the save point is lost. Shop There are three shops in Weasel World, each of them run by another Popgoes Pizzeria animatronic, Stone in the Garden Area, Sara and Saffron in the Forest Area, and Blake in the Castle Area. Every shop sells the same items for the same price. Near the shop, there is always a 3D printer save point, and there are no random encounter battles. Characters NPCs * Blake the Badger * Sara the Squirrel * Saffron the Squirrel * Stone the Crow Enemies :Main article: POPGOES Arcade Enemies Garden Area * Dug * Toadallee * Madlip Forest Area * Tester * Beebee * Stumped Castle Area * Bobby * Chip Bosses * Dumpty * King Cultivate * Bonnie Development The development of POPGOES Arcade started mid-March and the game was finished in around two weeks for the April Fools release. The game was made by three developers, namely: * Kane Carter - Sprites and Music * Phisnom - Programming * Gunkystuff - Modelling Trivia * POPGOES Arcade happens on the 24th November 2024, a day before the First Night of POPGOES. Navigation Category:Games Category:POPGOES Category:POPGOES Arcade